


The only tea shop in lumiose

by Verysmolnerd



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verysmolnerd/pseuds/Verysmolnerd
Summary: Augustine gets a tea shop recommended to him, there he meets y/n
Relationships: Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore/Reader
Kudos: 5





	The only tea shop in lumiose

“I can help who’s next!” You called out 

You work at a tea and greenhouse store, it’s a strange hybrid of a business, but it’s family owned! You were the lucky one to be next in line after your parents had retired 

You take orders and make them while the plethora of stray Pokémon you had rescued from the streets serve waiting customers 

“Y/n, good to see you” an elderly lady walked up to the counter; sweetest person you’ll ever meet!

“Hello” you smiled warmly, the lady is a welcoming sight in a busy morning,” would you like the usual?”

The lady smiled,” you know me too well.”

You hastily began to get the lady’s tea ready, you wanted it to taste better than the previous one you served her

You handed the lady the cup,” tell me how it is”

The lady smiled and walked to the greenhouse to sit

It’s an ‘outdoor’ seating area, people can sit and play with the Pokémon there, they could also take them home if they wanted to 

“I can help who’s next!” 

A tall slim man with wild black locks walked up to the counter 

“How may I help you this morning?” 

“I don’t really know” he shamelessly admitted,” it’s my first time here”

“Well sir, would you like me to recommend something for you to start?”

“Oui, I would most appreciate it!” He smiled 

“Well my personal favorite is the lily tea” 

“Oui, I will go with that then” the very attractive man smiled 

“I’ll be right on it!” You went to make the tea 

“May I get your name?” The man asked from behind the counter 

“Y/n sir” you handed him the cup with a lily placed in the corner 

“No need for such formalities, you may call me Augustine” the man smiled

“Ok then, Augustine” 

“When can I see you again?” Pink dusted on Augustine’s cheeks 

“I mean the store closes at five...” you sheepishly answer

“Tres bein! I will see you then!” Augustine hastily paid and rushed out of the door 

You snickered a bit, but quickly calmed down,” alright I can help who-“

“That will be me...” a snobby woman marched up to the counter 

Oh this was going to be a long day  
——————————————————————  
Augustine drank some of the tea he had bought from you 

It was marvelous! He was amazed, after every taste it just kept getting better!

Sophie had recommended the place, and had some takeout drinks for the staff 

You were also very stunning to look at, he needed to see more of you

When he reached the lab and began to work, he had a hard time focusing today

He just couldn’t stop thinking about you!

By the time it reached five he quickly rushed over to your tea shop, eager to see you again  
——————————————————————

You sat on the seats in front of the store, eager and impatient to see the man who stole your heart in a blink of an eye

Then you could see Augustine rush over towards you. he’s very tall making it easy for you to see him 

“Y/N!” He slid into the seat across from you,”is this seat taken?”

You laughed,” no, not at all!”

“So, what would you like to do?” He rested this head on his hand; propped up on the table 

“Well, I was thinking you could see my place! And the greenhouse of course”

He smiled, “I would love that!”

You took his hand and led him into your shop. You led him down the hallway connecting your shop to the greenhouse 

Upon entering he gasped,” this is marvelous!”

In the center of the greenhouse was a small plaza, there a fountain was there and a couple tables and seats 

The rest of the space was flowers, and a few trees, there all of the Pokémon you had rescued from the streets play here 

You held in a laugh as Augustine ran up to look at all of the Pokémon 

“Y/n, did you take them all in?” Augustine looked at you with utter surprise 

You smiled, nodding. Augustine began to pet a zigzagoon

“Do you have a Pokémon of your own?” Augustine stood up and faced you

“Well I call all the Pokémon here my own” you reached into your apron pocket to pull out your partners pokeball,”but to answer your question, go torterra!” 

Torterra opened its eyes and looked at you, then it let out a cry and tried to jump in your arms

You laughed,”you still think you’re just a turtwig” 

You began to pet your partner,” how did you find out about this place?” Your gaze met Augustine 

He blushed,”a coworker recommended it to me after getting everyone a cup of green tea” 

Your eyes lit up in realization,” you must be talking about Sophie!” You giggled,”she would tell me how grumpy you are from time to time” 

That caused Augustine to blush again and he rubbed the back of his head, clearly embarrassed 

He was quick to change the subject,” why a tea shop? And not-“

“A café?” You quirked a brow

“Y-yes” he’s afraid if he had upset you

”well there are many cafés in lumiose and it’s a family business started by my mother... she didn’t really like the taste of coffee-“ you rambled on about the tea shop itself 

You were so caught into your thoughts, that you didn’t notice Augustine hold you gently and rest his head ontop of yours

“You’re so cute mon amour” he mumbled in your hair

‘Wait love!?, could he feel the same as me!’

You made eye contact with Augustine and nearly died by how fast your heart was beating 

His sparkling eyes bore into your own and you blushed a deep red 

You stood on your tippy toes and kissed him

He seemed shocked that you responded to him with such affection 

“Oui I see you feel the same as myself then” he spun you around 

“Now that’s all settled, what would you like to do next?” Augustine leaned in, inches away from your face 

“Well, would you like to see my loft? There isn’t much left for you to see here” 

“Don’t be so modest, I’d love too” Augustine released you 

“Well then, follow me mon amour” you took his hand and led him to the rest of the establishment

**Author's Note:**

> Very drastic change to the last fic, I had this idea when I read the description of our favorite professor. He visits cafés all over to put it short


End file.
